beautiful_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beautiful Creatures Wiki
Beautiful Creatures Universe Beautiful Creatures (Novel) Beautiful Creatures by Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl was originally published on December 1, 2009. There are four books in the Beautiful Creatures series but eight books in the entire Caster Chronicles series. The books In-universe chronological order are Beautiful Creatures, Beautiful Darkness, Dream Dark, Beautiful Chaos, Beautiful Redemption, (spin-off series) Dangerous Dream, Dangerous Creatures, and Dangerous Deception. Beautiful Creatures (Movie) The Beautiful Creatures movie was released February 14, 2013 (USA) with Alice Englert as Lena Duchannes, Alden Ehrenreich as Ethan Wate, Emmy Rossum as Ridley Duchannes, Viola Davis as Amma Treadeau, Emma Thompson as Sarafine/Mrs. Lincoln, Jeremy Irons as Macon Ravenwood, Zoey Deutch as Emily Asher, and Margo Martindale as Aunt Del. Description: In the small town of Gatlin, S.C., teenage Ethan Wate (Alden Ehrenreich) sees his static world shaken by the arrival of Lena Duchannes (Alice Englert), the niece of town patriarch Macon Ravenwood (Jeremy Irons). Immediately, Ethan feels drawn to Lena, even though destruction seems to surround her, and she has supernatural powers that are beyond her control. Worse still, a curse looms for Lena at the approach of her 16th birthday -- a time when the forces of either light or dark will claim her. Caster Types/Abilities * Cataclyst: Casters who are able to influence the elements and weather easily. The equivalent of a Natural who turned Dark. It is unknown if they have the exact same potential and powers as that of a Natural. During their first few months as a Dark Caster, they will experience the "Wake of Fire", accidentally setting fires, and the draw to fire that is uncontrollable. * Cypher: Casters who are able to translate any language they come into contact with, see invisible force-fields and detect a Caster SOS. * Diviner: Casters who are able to see into the future and are the Caster equivalent of Seers. * Empath: Casters who are able to duplicate the powers of other Casters for a certain period of time. * Evanescent: Casters who are able to make objects disappear out of any location and make them reappear in their possession. The Caster equivalent of magicians and thieves. * Evo: Casters who are able to influence people, like Sirens, can morph into anyone they want and borrowthe powers of any Caster they touch. They are incredibly powerful Casters. They are a type of Dark Caster. * Illusionist: Casters who are able to create illusions and glamours, making things look like others, without it being real. * Mindhunting: Casters who are able to roam through one's mind and sense disturbances and anomalies, they are not mind readers and the exact abilities aren't specified. * Natural: Casters who are able to influence the elements and the weather easily. They are known as the most powerful Casters in the Caster world, they have plenty of different powers that they can awaken at any time. Lena has also been able to stop time on some occasions. * Necromancer: Casters who are able to communicate with spirits and Sheers and bring them back to the world of the living. They are able to communicate with spirits and Sheers far better than a Seer could. * Palimpsest: Casters that are able to read time, see the past and present at the same time, these Casters can sometimes mix up what happened and what is happening, often being confused to others. * Shifter: Casters who are able to shift objects into others, temporarily or permanently. * Siren: Female Casters who are able to bend the will of mortals through Seduction and make them do or say anything they want. They are typically seductresses who utilize feminine charm and sexual allure to control men. Male Sirens are known as "Siren-Borns" and their form of persuasion is more subtle than a female Siren's. * Sybil: Casters who are able to discover the truth behind the lies, seeing what they have done, who they have seen, where they have been, secrets, things they are planning to do, their past, present and bits and pieces of their future and much more just by looking at a person's face. * Telepath: Casters who are able to read the minds of others and communicate with others by means of thinking. * Thaumaturge: Casters who are able to heal injuries and wounds. Characters * Ethan Wate - The main character of the series and whose perspective the series is ultimately told from. He meets Lena Duchannes, the new girl in Gatlin, who appears to be the same girl whom he has been having dreams about. He eventually discovers she is a Caster (in other terms known as a witch) and is soon introduced to the Caster world he never knew existed. He soon leads to make other discovers that his family, including himself, are more involved in the Caster world beyond what he could have ever imagined. He falls in love with Lena and finds himself fighting beyond all odds in order to be with her since their species can never be together (sexually/physically, therefore cutting off all hope for a future, since it would result in death for the mortal). He soon also discovers he is a rare type of mortal known as a Wayward, the "bridge" between the Caster and Mortal worlds or a "human compass" in the Caster world. He later finds out he is the One Who Is Two, the required sacrifice in the third novel, and is forced to kill himself in order to save the worlds from destruction; devastating his friends and loved ones. * Lena Duchannes - The secondary protagonist of the novel series. She is a Caster and the new girl in Gatlin in the beginning of the series. She is bullied due to her family and their reputation to be "freaks" and ultimately becomes an outcast in town. Lena meets Gatlin teenage resident Ethan Wate, with whom she falls passionately in love with. She struggles to control her dark and powerful abilities often finding herself at a loss of control with them. Her ultimate fear is becoming Dark, as did her mother, and becoming a cruel and heartless person. * Wesley "Link" Lincoln - Ethan's best friend since their childhood, son of Mrs. Lincoln and the on/off boyfriend of Ridley Duchannes. He is shown to be goofy and joking, but expresses a serious side when it comes to Ridley; with whom he falls in love with. He discovers the existence of the Caster world and discovers Ridley is a Dark Sire, but loves her anyway despite how she constantly messes with his head and emotions. In the second novel of the series, he gets bitten by John Breed and turns into an Incubus. As a result of this, many girls develop an infatuation with him, flirting him; inciting vicious jealousy in Ridley though she denies any feelings towards him. * Ridley Duchannes - Lena's Siren cousin and ex-childhood best friend and the on/off girlfriend of Link. She turned Dark on her 16th Moon and left Lena to avoid harming anyone she loved. She makes a re-apperance in a year in'' Beautiful Creatures with a new cocky and rebellious personality. She falls in love with Ethan's childhood best friend, Link. However, her outright refusal to admit she loves him causes heavy complications in their on/off relationship. * Macon Ravenwood: Lena's uncle who is a fatherly figure for her. He is an Incubus, but chooses to feed on dreams of humans other than blood of humans; being a kind hearted man. * Amarie "Amma" Treadeau: Ethan's nanny and a Seer. She is a somewhat motherly/aunt figure towards Ethan, having raised him when his mother died and being a second mother for him when she was. She cares for Ethan in that of a motherly fashion, often referring to him as "her boy". * Olivia "Liv" Durand: A Keeper in-training. * John Breed: A Incubus/Caster hybrid. * Sarafine Duchannes: Lena's mother and the wife of the late John Eades. A Cataclyst, a Natural that turned dark. She is considered the darkest among all casters living. She used to be a loving and kind person, but after going Dark loses that personality and transforms into a cruel and cold Caster out for herself; even murdering her husband when he planned to take a then-baby Lena away from her for her safety, nearly killing Lena as well in the process. Her powers turned on her when the Order was broken and couldn't control the flames before it killed her in the third novel. * Abraham Ravenwood: A Blood Incubus, the one believed to "start" it all, meaning the "darkness". He is Macon's Grandfather and was believed to be dead but is discovered to actually be alive. It's revealed in the third novel, he raised John Breed as a child and often used him as a puppet to get him to do his deeds and dirty work; causing John to black out when such an action was taking place and held no memory of whatever it was that he was doing. Despite these actions, it was shortly suspected that Abraham might have, in fact, genuinely cared for John like a father did to a son. * Silas Ravenwood: A Blood Incubus, and Abraham's great-great Grandson. He becomes a main antagonist in the Dangerous Creatures series * Hunting Ravenwood: Macon's brother. He is a blood Incubus. * Larkin Kent: Lena's cousin and son of Delphine Duchannes and Barclay Kent. Larkin is an Illusionist. He can spell/cast and make anything look like something it isn't. Larkin was known as a Light Caster, but later reveals himself actually as a Dark Caster. * Angelus: He is a Mortal who is a Keeper before he performed blood transfusions and experiments on Casters to give him powers and make him powerful because he wanted to shape his own destiny not just write about it. He stole the blood of a powerful Light Telepath which gave him the power to read mortals' minds. John Breed absorbed his powers and a flash of lightning appeared when he attacked Angelus. He wanted to destroy the entire human population believing they don't deserve to live and was so close to ending the human race, but Ethan Wate sacrificed himself and the Order was restored. Angelus was killed by Ethan in ''Beautiful Redemption. * Mitchell Wate and Lila Evers: Ethan Wates parents. * Prudence Jane Statham: Ethan's eldest great aunt and sister of Grace Ann and Mercy Lynne Statham. She dies in the third book. * Grace Ann Statham: Ethan' second eldest great aunt and sister of Prudence Jane and Mercy Lynne Statham. * Mercy Lynne Statham: Ethan's youngest great aunt and sister of Prudence Jane and Grace Ann Statham. * Genevieve Duchannes: Lena's Ancestor. She was a Dark Caster. She'll be portrayed by Rachel Brosnahan. * Emmaline Duchannes: Mother of Delphine "Aunt Del" Duchannes and Sarafine Duchannes. * Delphine "Del" Duchannes: Lena's aunt, Barclay's wife and mother of Ridley, Reece, Ryan and Larkin. She is a Palimpsest and can read time. Delphine is a Light Caster. * Barclay Kent: Lena's Uncle, Delphine's husband and father of Ridley, Reece, Larkin and Ryan. He is a Shifter and can morph things into other things for as longs as he likes. Barclay is a Light Caster. * Reece Duchannes: Lena's oldest cousin, Barclay and Delphine's oldest daughter and sister of Larkin, Ridley and Ryan. She's a Sybil, meaning she can read faces, see the truth hidden inside people. She is a Light Caster. * Ryan Duchannes: Lena's youngest cousin and daughter of Delphine Duchannes and Barclay Kent. Ryan is discovered to be a Thaumaturge, considerably known as a healer or a performer of miracles who are usually known to go Light. * Twyla Valentin: Sister of Arelia and Macon, Hunting and Leah Ann's aunt. Twyla is a powerful Necromancer, meaning she can communicate with and summon spirits. * Arelia Valentin: Macon, Hunting and Leah Ann's mother and sister of Twyla. Arelia is a powerful Diviner, meaning she can see into the future. * Mrs. Lincoln: Link's mother and head of the DAR. She tries to get Lena expelled from school throughout Beautiful Creatures ''but turns out she was secretly Sarafine the whole time who was possessing Mrs. Lincoln's body like that of a puppet or costume to disguise herself. She is shown to be very religious and strict as seen by Link's intimidation by her to obey all of her rules. * Mrs. Snow: Savannah's mother and member of the DAR. * Emily Asher: One of the girls at Jackson High who Ethan went on a date with once. She is the daughter of Mrs. Asher. She is best friends with Savannah Snow and they torment Lena upon her arrival due to her family relatives and mock and bully her relentlessly. They go so far as to attempt to get her kicked out of school, but fail when Macon intervenes. She will be portrayed by Zoey Deutch. * Savannah Snow: Emily's best friend. She makes life in Gatlin horrible for Lena upon her arrival, always making fun of her and tormenting her. She and Emily attempt to get her kicked out of school - but fail - and ruin her first dance with Ethan. She is considered one of the most popular girls, along with Emily, and the captain of Stonewall Jackson High's cheerleading squad. Books (Plots) Beautiful Creatures: Is falling in love the beginning... or the end? In Ethan Wate's hometown there lies the darkest of secrets... There is a girl. Slowly, she pulled the hood from her head... Green eyes, black hair. Lena Duchannes, a girl who seems too out of place in Gatlin, There is a curse. On the Sixteenth Moon, the Sixteenth Year, the Book will take what it's been promised. And no one can stop it. In the end, there is a grave. Lena and Ethan become bound together by a deep, powerful love. But Lena is cursed and on her sixteenth birthday, her fate will be decided. Ethan never even saw it coming. Beautiful Darkness: Ethan Wate used to think of Gatlin, the small Southern town he had always called home, as a place where nothing ever changed. Then he met mysterious newcomer Lena Duchannes, who revealed a secret world that had been hidden in plain sight all along. A Gatlin that harbored ancient secrets beneath its moss-covered oaks and cracked sidewalks. A Gatlin where a curse has marked Lena's family of powerful Supernaturals for generations. A Gatlin where impossible, magical, life-altering events happen. Sometimes life-ending. Together they can face anything Gatlin throws at them, but after suffering a tragic loss, Lena starts to pull away, keeping secrets that test their relationship. And now that Ethan's eyes have been opened to the darker side of Gatlin, there's no going back. Haunted by strange visions only he can see, Ethan is pulled deeper into his town's tangled history and finds himself caught up in the dangerous network of underground passageways endlessly crisscrossing the South, where nothing is as it seems. Beautiful Chaos: Ethan Wate thought he was getting used to the strange, impossible events happening in Gatlin, his small Southern town. But now that Ethan and Lena have returned home, strange and impossible have taken on new meanings. Swarms of locusts, record-breaking heat, and devastating storms ravage Gatlin as Ethan and Lena struggle to understand the impact of Lena's Claiming. Even Lena's family of powerful Supernaturals is affected - and their abilities begin to dangerously misfire. As time passes, one question becomes clear: What - or who - will need to be sacrificed to save Gatlin? For Ethan, the chaos is a frightening but welcome distraction. He's being haunted in his dreams again, but this time it isn't by Lena - and whatever is haunting him is following him out of his dreams and into his everyday life. Even worse, Ethan is gradually losing pieces of himself - forgetting names, phone numbers, even memories. He doesn't know why, and most days he's too afraid to ask. Sometimes there isn't just one answer or one choice. Sometimes there's no going back. And this time there won't be a happy ending. Beautiful Redemption: ''Is death the end . . . or only the beginning? ''Ethan Wate has spent most of his life longing to escape the stiflingly small Southern town of Gatlin. He never thought he would meet the girl of his dreams, Lena Duchannes, who unveiled a secretive, powerful, and cursed side of Gatlin, hidden in plain sight. And he never could have expected that he would be forced to leave behind everyone and everything he cares about. So when Ethan awakes after the chilling events of the Eighteenth Moon, he has only one goal: to find a way to return to Lena and the ones he loves. Back in Gatlin, Lena is making her own bargains for Ethan's return, vowing to do whatever it takes -- even if that means trusting old enemies or risking the lives of the family and friends EthWhen Link joined his best friend, Ethan Wate, on a quest through a mysterious network of underground passageways endlessly crisscrossing the South, he knew the journey would be dangerous. But returning home to Gatlin, South Carolinawas just the beginning... Wounded during a climactic battle, Link discovers that tending his injuries won't be as simple as visiting a doctor and that healing his arm should be the least of his worries. For being bitten by a Supernatural does more than break the skin -- it changes a person, inside and out, turning Link into someone more and more like the dark creature who injured him.Worlds apart, Ethan and Lena must once again work together to rewrite their fate, in this stunning finale to the ''Beautiful Creatures series.Category:Browse